<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Attack On Titan by modern_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239038">Behind Attack On Titan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover'>modern_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors AoT, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I need therapy, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, What Was I Thinking?, but anyways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ready, set-" A short pause until he snapped his finger, Eren began to run on his fastest pace ever until he tripped. Armin and the other actors began to giggle as the kid began to curse.</p><p>Or</p><p>ATTACK ON TITAN but it's a show with it's characters like actors</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[INTRO: ONE] [PART: ONE OF TWO]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Attack on Titan! I did this because I couldn't sleep and now we are here. If my grammar is bad, I'm sorry my school system failed me and I can't even properly write in my native language. OH, AND TO AVOID confusion- THE CHARACTERS NAMES WILL BE THE ACTORS NAME!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A young teenager, stood in front of television with a slight bored expression, her long hair swung side to side as she hummed. It was completely unfortunate that her shitty friends decided to spoil season one of Attack on Titan AFTER recommending it to her. But nevertheless, she heard the ending was pretty good so she'll watch it. She swallowed, she grabbed her remote and pressed play on her blue ray. The DVD began to play the content of it; Commercials promoting Hunter X Hunter, a Sailor Moon reboot and other interesting things she"ll probably watch later. Right now. In this second, she'll watch Attack On Titan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The main menu was very flashy, a pretty man with a cold stare killing titans with his swords, a blond boy around her age crying with holding his hand against his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>PLAY</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LANGUAGE</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SELECT EPISODE</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BEHIND ATTACK ON TITAN</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>She narrowed her eyes quickly with the last option- what does that mean? Is it like a BBC Sherlock with three episodes that lasted an hour? She hoped not. (She stupidly forgot that she bought a set that had four disks). She headed towards languages, she selected Spanish subtitles and fixed herself on the bed. She prepared to watch AoT.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>She finished the series. Well, the first season and much to say- it did live for the hype. Everything about the series was good, she was ready to annoy her family but she ended kind of empty inside. The ending was truly something else, it made her wonder what truly is going on with the titans? She picked up the package to look when the new season will come out but she caught herself reading something else. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Bloopers, commentary with the actors and writer of Attack on Titan!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled, she would adore to see bloopers of this-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Conny, Mikasa and Eren try to sing the intro of Attack on Titan</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- Theories that the cast has</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>- The Ackermann Curse, the Misfortune of Lovers and other conversations with the writer of Attack on Titan, Isayama Hajime</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She hummed softly to herself, she picked her lip as she thought. She would fucking adore to see all of this. She recalled the first disk having behind the scenes so she'll have to see what that held. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode One Bloopers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First episode of Attack on Titan but it's bloopers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not a lot but next chapter will be longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many voices were heard but only one was truly the focus of the word: CUT! Many scenes rapidly appear where all the actors are playing around. Grisha was there with the key in his hand as Eren jumps to get it, Mikasa was dancing with Armin as the actress for the Smiling titan danced next to them. It was heartwarming to see joy and happiness until the cuts turned into the actual show. Eren crying as he is taken away as his mother is about to eat eaten. But soon numbers were on the side, the actor carrying Mikasa and Eren tripped badly but fortunately a blue mat was on the ground. Though that couldn't mask Eren and Mikasa's scream/yelp.</p>
<p>Then, that's when the first scene came-</p>
<p>"Humanity," Eren began narrating, "was suddenly reminded that day." The scene was somber until you noticed a dog actor being extra friendly with the extras. Armin was stretching and everytime he was near a dog he patted his head. "Of the terror of being in their mercy-?" A clip of Hannes and Grisha speaking with each other with paper cups in their hands; Grisha winked at the camera and Hannes gave it a lazy smile. "Of being humiliated-" Eren stopped, he was stuck with the words so his very powerful monologue turned ruddy. That's when Carla appeared in the scene, she has holding the three main actors. Mikasa was in her right arm, Armin in her left and Eren on her legs. She was incredibly strong. "My mom died and now I am angry." Eren gave up with his monologue with a small giggle.</p>
<p>Serious Attack on Titan music appeared, Mikasa was on top of Hannes' shoulders- her feet dangled. It quickly changed into Armin's bullying scene, "You son of a b-bitch." The child actor glared at Armin but the blond boy couldn't take it seriously, he had a small smile the other actor tried to pretend his mean tone was actually hurting Armin. The boys slowly giggled and it ended into nothing. </p>
<p>The next short clip was the first time the audience saw the scouts, "Fight for humanity!" The man screamed, the wires connected to his body lifted him and everyone else in the scene. It didn't seem like a blooper, it was just here to show off the amazing practical effects. All the actors looked like they have been using the ODMs for years. But then one extra was stuck on a tree while everyone twirled the kill the first titan. They waved awkwardly at the camera.</p>
<p>Ready, set-" A short pause until he snapped his finger, Eren began to run on his fastest pace ever until he tripped. Armin and the other actors began to giggle as the kid began to curse. Mikasa stopped her own pace as she helped Eren up but a small smile was on her face. Eren rubbed his nose. "Damn it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>